polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Germanyball
GermoneyBall (DeutschlandKugel) is a countryball in Center of Europe, appears in most comics (as well as Forms of Deutschland). The capital of Germany is Berlin and is a prominent member of the European Union. He also won the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Germany can into remove Feijoada since that. History Germany was created in 1871 when all the little German Kingdomballs like Bavariaball and Prussiaball killed France's ass, took Alsace-Lorraine and annhilated Denmark. When they united they created the mighty entity known as "German Empireball" All was good, reichtangle set up colonies and made some new friends. In 1914, Gavrilo Princip shot the Archduke of Austria-Hungaryball, Austria-Hungaryball invaded Serbiaball. So the Russian Imperialball was like, "Stay away from Serbia." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." So they attacked him. Then Franceball was like, "Stay away from Russia." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." So Germany attacked Belgiumball to surprise Franceball. So UKball was like, "Stay away from Belgium." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." This was ironic as Britian ended up fucking up Reichtangle beyond all belief. So the Reichtangle was dismantled an gave birth to Germanyball as he is today. This ended up with reichtangle's late boomer son Naziball awankening and ending up raping France, Poland and the rest of Europe although thankfully he was stopped by USSRball and USAball. This also ended badly for Germany as he was now split in 2 although USAball give him lots of monies. But that's fine as he finally got reunited. So now Germany has been take over by a new fascist dictator called Merkel who has established the Fourth Reich elected liberal conservative called Merkel who has built stronger ties with the EU. Personality Germanyball is a very "stärk" and rich country with a strict work ethic that rivals that of Asians. He can into space (sorry Poland). he is the heart of the Merkelreich European Union. He enjoys bullying Poland with friendly arch-rival Russia. Relationships *Turkeyball - Best freund und cheap wörk. *Döner kebab + Bier x Brazilian tears = Best Oktoberfest Ever! *Russiaball - In WW2(World War Two)' Nazi Germany And USSR has Poland, but Nazi Germany broken the contract by Operation Barbarossa. In present days he and Russia, despite being arch-rivals, is making fun of Polandball. *Austriaball - Germanyball's sister/girlfriend, in WW1 & 2, she was with Germany. In present days they are making fun of France. *UKball - Friendly rival. In WW2 Nazi Germany tried to Invade United Kingdom, but the plan failed, in present days they are drinking tea and beer and making fun of Poland. *Polandball - Used to be bully victim, but nowadays generally ignored because too busy torturing and raping Brazil. *USAball - Friend and ally; USA helped make Germany stronk during the later 20th century. In WWII was staunch enemy, but did not of work so well. *EUball - Reichtangle 2.0 HAHAHAHAHAHAGermany's favourite son he had with female Franceball. *Franceball - EU's Mutter Rival in EU domination, but Deutschland still über alles! *Brazilball - Rape Slave. LESS HUE MORE CRYING!!! *Argentinaball - Lost, but unlike Brazil they did give a good fight. *Italyball - Mein incompetent moron-of-an-ally. Japanball thinks we are homosexual lovers. *Greeceball - WO IST MEIN DEBTS?! *Israelcube - PLS FORGIVE ME HERE ARE YOUR DEBTS *NaziballYuo of heard nothings. Gallery Comics Reddit_DickRhino_Germany_Netherlands_Marauding.png|Germany and The Netherlands go out marauding (DickRhino) Reddit_Marcopolo325_GerMANY.png|GerMANY (Marcopolo325) Reddit_koleye_Reconciliation_in_Europe.png|Reconciliation in Europe (koleye) Europe be not for Semites!!.png XpOtynp.jpg Evolution of Germany.png|Evolution of Germany (3_tankista) Germanyball slipping.png Ping-a-pong.png Gelmany-san! Why you of doing this!.png Here as i promised.png 23rd time's a charm.png 5yVzAcJ.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Germans Category:Aryan Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:HUE Removers Category:EU Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Characters Category:Former Superpowers